pricerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheddy
Sheddy is one of the main villians of PriceRPG Appearence She is a younger adult with blonde hair who wears a gray mask w. She also wears a buttoned jacket with dual pockets on it. Backstory Sheddy is the daughter of Contundito. She is queen of the world after her father is impeached. After being impeached she sets up a fake bounty for him of 100000 Mb's despite already having Contundito captured. This causes Pleb to start on his adventure. Throught the game Sheddy also mutates via her addiction to Dopamine. This causes her body to distort and grow various appendages (Usually scythes in her case). Over the Course of the Game This section does not go over how to fight Sheddy. Just over her general involvement in the story. Sheddy is shown in the games into cutscene with a news reporter (The Press in Disguise) and touts a 100000MB reward for capture while also offering free Mb's for all citizens. Afterwords she can be encountered at the top of the Communications Tower with the now fully revealed Press. She presumably does this after filming more news broadcasts. After the player finishes the fight Sheddy is revealed to have escaped the studio. Benny will then tell the player to head to the City. Later at the City when the player is trying to find the button to lower the bridge, Sheddy will be found in a room with Pyromomanuel. After defeating both the player will be faced with a choice. Either kill Sheddy or keep her alive. Killing Sheddy will result in the player being led towards the Bad Ending, Sparing her will result in the path to the Best Ending or the Neutral ending. If Sheddy is kept alive you will encounter several times later in the game, more mutated each time. She will be encountered before Monkey Village, decently mutated. She will also be encountered after rescuing everyone necessary for the plane to take off in the tunnel before The Plane. Very mutated She will be encountered right before you have to insert the USB's in the Space Station. She has killed Contundito and will fight you if you pick up the USB near the place you have to insert them. Battles Her fights are a living hell. Even compared to most of the game. Her first fight has a Pyromomanuel before you get to fight her. It is generally recommended to take him out the first turn using items. His only attack hits your party for ~150 damage with a 100% to inflict you with Burning. You will be forced Immediately to Sheddy's fight afterwords(Not allowed to pause to use items to recover HP/EN etc). Sheddy's fight is a tedious and difficult fight. Her HP is high and she can inflict depression and scared which can make her knock your party down easily. They also knock down your offensive capabilities significantly. Scared reduces your attack and depression along with reducing your stats also makes any move that takes 100 TP (as it reduces your TP by 5 every turn). Hapypills can be used if needed, however be wary she is very likely to depress with her many turns . A party that raises critical chance (party members like Johnnes) is greatly is recommended as its one of the best ways to raise offense against Sheddy's massive HP pool. DOT skills/items are also effective due to her massive HP pool as well. Keep in mind to not go all out as she does have a second phase. On a minor note as well, She will occasionally waste one of her many turns by using the move thinking, making it so on rare occasions she may not attack at all (waste all her actions using thinking). Sheddy's second phase is much like her first phase, mostly similar moves (Some are stronger however). Her stats are slightly improved by 1 or 2 points. However she has over DOUBLE her HP from the previous phase. DOT is much better as its percentage based, so make sure you hopefully didn't use most of them against the previous fights. Her DEPRESSION move also is Replaced with MASS DEPRESSION. MASS DEPRESSION can inflict your whole party with depression and even with a ratio of 3 it still will come up with her many turns. Its generally not recommended to use Hapylls to cure the whole party, only party members who you think really need it. She also has a lower chance to use thinking. Meaning she will waste less turns and your very unlikely to get a turn form her with no actions. Don't forget to keep your crit up with your party to keep the damage up on her. Category:Enemy